Night Terrors
by miraleeann
Summary: By request. An extension of The Way It Could Have Been's world.


**Author's Note: Another request. An extension of TWICHB's world.**

* * *

><p>Sirius leapt out of his bed causing both his quilt and his pillow to tumble onto the hardwood floor. Without missing a step he grabbed his wand from his night table.<p>

He was sure that his heart had stopped beating all together, but that didn't stop him from getting to his destination.

He raced down the hallway, the crying growing louder as he did.

Sirius was sure that this was it. He was sure that his godson was being attacked. That somehow the spells protecting the property had failed and intruders had gotten in.

A disarming spell was on the tip of his tongue, despite the fact that he would have much rather used an unforgiveable curse.

Sirius pushed open his godson's bedroom door, prepared to find the absolute worse.

It took his brain a moment to register what his eyes were seeing.

Once it did, his heart slowly started to beat once more as his arm lowered, his wand slipping from his fingers and hitting the floor.

Though his body relaxed a great deal, his feet didn't slow down.

He quickly crossed the room, bending over as he found his godson on the floor wrapped up in his blankets.

Quickly but carefully Sirius moved the sheet to reveal his godson's face, still in a deep sleep, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Sirius sat on the floor next to his godson, gently shaking the boy.

Harry didn't wake but instead swung an arm moaning loudly, "Get away from them."

After dodging his godson's arm, Sirius shook the boy once more, slightly harder this time. "Harry wake up, you're dreaming."

Harry's eyes flew open.

It took him a moment to realize that he was on the floor and another moment to realize why before the embarrassment washed over him.

"Hey there," Sirius said softly. "You okay?"

Harry nodded quickly. He could feel his face blushing at his current state; being found on the floor, a mess of tears in the middle of the night. "I'm sorry," he muttered. He attempted to free his legs from the mess of blankets.

"Sorry?" Sirius questioned. "Don't be silly. It isn't as if you did anything wrong." His godfather paused for a moment. Harry could read his face perfectly, the man was definitely concerned. "Was it the same dream?"

For the past few weeks Harry had been having a recurring nightmare about Cedric and what had happened. For a fleeting moment Harry thought about nodding in agreement with his godfather's words. It would have been the easy way out but Harry was sure that it wouldn't have helped how he had been feeling at all.

"No," he answered honestly. "It was different this time."

Harry concentrated hard on freeing his legs hoping that his godfather's concern hadn't grown at his words.

Carefully, Sirius reached out and within a moments time had Harry's legs free. "Different how?"

"It wasn't about Cedric," Harry answered honestly. He made an attempt to stand but Sirius put his hand on his knee, gently keeping him put.

"Just relax Pup," Sirius said softly.

Harry nodded in agreement. The last thing he really wanted to do was have a discussion with his godfather about his feelings, but he knew from past experience that in the end he wouldn't regret doing so"

"It was about mum and dad," Harry offered up before his godfather could ask.

Harry looked up at his godfather's face. He had expected that the man would wear a look of concern but instead he found a face full of sadness.

"Oh Pup," Sirius said in a gentle voice.

"Its fine," Harry said quickly. For some reason he suddenly felt even more embarrassed over his tears.

"It isn't at all," Sirius shook his head. "I miss them too…terribly at times."

"Sometimes I just wonder what they would have been like," Harry admitted. "And when I think about them a lot then I end up dreaming about them…about that night."

Sirius nodded silently.

"You're brilliant," Harry added quickly. "I don't mean that I wish they were here and you weren't."

"I know exactly what you mean," Sirius said with a soft smile. "I love raising you Harry James. You mean the world to me…but I wish they were here too."

"It's not fair."

"No, it really isn't," Sirius agreed.

Harry sighed softly before giving into every childish emotion in his body and shifting himself so that he was now leaning into his godfather.

Sirius smiled as he wrapped an arm around his godson happily accepting some affection. In recent day the young teenager had grown far too cool to do something like allow his godfather to cuddle him and Sirius was thankful that those rules clearly didn't apply in the middle of the night.

The two sat in silence for several long moments. Sirius was almost convinced that Harry had fallen asleep when his godson shifted his weight.

"Do you think that they're happy where they are?"

"Absolutely," Sirius answered without hesitation. "I think they have front row seats to watch you grow up."

Harry considered these words before he responded through a yawn, "they're probably really proud."

"Of course they are proud of you," Sirius answered with a grin.

"No," Harry yawned once more, his eyes now closing on their own accord. "Of you, for being such a good dad."

Sirius felt his heart swell at the words as his godson's breathing deepened.

The teenager was now officially passed out in his arms pinning Sirius against the hard wooden night table. Somehow though, he couldn't feel the night table at all; he was completely content.

Sirius smiled softly as he gently ruffled his godson's hair.

"I hope Harry," he whispered. "I hope."


End file.
